


If The Big Guy Won't Come Out To Play

by CharlieWilde



Category: Marvel
Genre: Comedy, F/M, Kinky, Oral Sex, S&M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-10
Updated: 2020-12-10
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:46:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27991734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CharlieWilde/pseuds/CharlieWilde
Summary: Natasha Romanov was hoping to get some quality time with the "Big Guy" but she's happy enough tormenting Bruce instead.
Relationships: Bruce Banner & Natasha Romanov





	If The Big Guy Won't Come Out To Play

Why did it have to be somewhere so damn cold? They both had their own apartments – hell, they probably could have found a quiet place at Avengers HQ (What Fury didn’t know wouldn’t hurt him, right?) – so why in the name of all that was holy did it have to be in an abandoned warehouse in upstate New York in the middle of Winter? And why, oh why, did he allow her to convince him to let her tie him up? And the metal frame? She could have brought a mattress, or at least some blankets - Bruce felt like he was being held on a rack by the Spanish Inquisition. And did he really need to be half-naked? Sure, he was wearing pants but, even with his thick mop of chest hair, his nipples were like bullets.

Bruce heard the sound of a door opening and closing behind him, footsteps padding towards him. Then she was there, breathing in his ear.

“Where’s the big guy?” Natasha’s husky tone sent shivers down Bruce’s spine, ending abruptly in his crotch. 

“Why do you want him? Won’t I do?”

“No need to be jealous Bruce.” Natasha was standing beside him, just out of his eyeline, and she ran her fingers across his torso, making his muscles tense and pulse.

“Who says I’m jealous?” Bruce tried to sound hurt, but failed miserably because all he could focus on was how good her touch felt. 

“You’re not fooling anyone.” Natasha was in front of him now, slowly lowering herself down to her knees. She flipped open his belt and tugged his pants towards his ankles, scraping her nails down his butt-cheek as she did so.

“Ow!” Bruce shot her a wounded look. “Careful!”

Natasha grinned elfishly up at him. “Oh, come on! A manly guy like you, you should be able to take a little pain. You were thrown out of a chopper just last week.”

“Correction – HE was thrown out of a chopper. I was just along for the ride.”

By now, Natasha had freed his cock and her lips were hovering near the tip, her breath warm and moist. She could feel Bruce trembling under her hands, resting as they were on his heavy, thick-set thighs. She looked up at him and their eyes locked, his expression of lust adding yet more fuel to her fire. “Well, I guess I’ll just have to make do with this…” She trailed her hands round, up, then in between his legs, stroking his tight sack between her forefingers and thumbs. She laughed as he reacted, violently spasming and grunting, then she smacked his ass with her right hand.

“Ow! Fuck! Tasha!”

Natasha chuckled to herself. “Poor baby.” She murmured, the vibrations of her voice playing havoc with his nerve-endings. “I wonder what I could do to make you feel better.”  
“Please, Tasha… please!” Bruce was begging now, staring at her in abject desperation.

“Oh, Bruce. Seeing as you asked so nicely…” Natasha tipped her head to the side and, still not making contact, moved her head along his length, allowing her breath to ride over the thick shaft in waves. Bruce let out an involuntary whimper, which turned into another yell as she slapped him again, then dug her nails into the flesh of his backside.

Bruce growled, angrily, but the sound turned into yet another moan as she changed her grip, running her thumbs along the inside of his crotch, flicking her tongue out so that it snaked around his bulbous head. “Oh, come on Tasha. This isn’t fair!” 

“Oh, Bruce. You should know by now I don’t play fair” Then Natasha’s lips closed around him and she started to suck, while bobbing her head backwards and forwards, massaging his nuts with both hands at the same time. 

Bruce bucked and writhed under the pressure from her mouth. “Oh, fuck. Ohhhh, shit. Ohhhhhhh man!” He threw his head back (nearly giving himself a concussion as it smacked into the frame) and closed his eyes as the ripples of pleasure spread through him. 

Natasha was into a rhythm now, and she could tell that Bruce was getting close, so she picked up speed until she was thrusting him inside her mouth like a piston, stroking him furiously with both hands. Suddenly, there was a buzz from her communicator and, with Bruce still in between her lips, she released the grip on one hand and reached over to answer it.

“No! No, no, nonononono….” Bruce shook his head, glaring at her, pleading with her not to answer. 

Too late. Natasha switched on the device with her free hand, the other still rubbing away. “Mmhmm?” she mumbled.

“Miss Romanov?” Fury’s voice echoed around the warehouse. “We have a situation that requires your immediate attention. Get to Strange’s place – I’ll meet you there.” 

There was a slight popping sound as Bruce’s dick popped out of Natasha’s mouth. She licked her lips and wiped her saliva off of her chin. “Be right there, Director.” She stood up sharply, switched off the comm, and headed for the exit.

“Woah!” Hang on a second….” Bruce wailed, his dick swinging around in the air.

“Sorry Bruce, duty calls.” Natasha turned and gave him a steamy look which finished him off right there, leaving him twitching all over. “Make sure you clean up before you leave.” She smirked, then left the building.

Natasha headed to her car, listening to the sound of twisting metal and breaking bricks in her wake. There was a huge roar and a rumble, almost like an earthquake, or something very, VERY big hitting the ground.

Natasha smiled to herself. “HE’s a bit late.” She thought to herself. “Oh, well. There’s always next time.”


End file.
